


In The Desert

by lilywafiq



Category: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears (2020), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Movie Spoilers, Movie: Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears, Post-Miss Fisher and the Crypt of Tears, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: Picks up where the movie left off. Definitely spoilers here so don't read yet if you're avoiding spoilers!
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 16
Kudos: 147





	In The Desert

**Author's Note:**

> Um yes, hello, I saw the movie twice today and can't wait to go again, I loved it so much!
> 
> This story picks up from the end of the movie, so, you know, turn back if you don't want spoilers.
> 
> If you do, please proceed. Here's my take on the night in the tent. I wanted to write this before I read anything else to avoid unconscious influences. But now I'm keen to read every single iteration of this story! Anyway, here's mine. 
> 
> (Any mistakes are because it's almost 3am.)

“By the way…” Phryne said, starting to push Jack’s suspenders from his shoulders. “There wasn’t really a tarantula.”

“Good,” Jack replied, running his hands up to rest on Phryne’s waist. “I didn’t really shoot one.”

Phryne smiled, and leaned back in for a kiss, her fingers slowly undoing Jack’s buttons. It hardly seemed possible that they were finally here, together, ready to take that next step. Especially being half a world away from where they started in Melbourne.

Phryne lost herself in the kiss, loving the feel of Jack pressed so tightly against her. When she finished with his buttons she slid the shirt across his chest and down his arms, and Jack let it fall to the ground behind him. Phryne was presented with her second look at Jack’s expanse of skin in as many days, but this time she could luxuriate in it. She broke away from Jack’s mouth, and he followed her with a small noise of disappointment, but Phryne put a hand on his chest to hold him away momentarily. 

Jack looked at her under hooded eyes, his lips slightly apart, the moisture of his and her saliva glistening in the candlelight. “Phryne?”

Phryne just smiled, and slowly removed her cardigan, placing it delicately on her suitcase. She then slid the straps of her silk nightdress over her shoulders, and let the garment fall to the floor.

Jack sucked in his breath as her body was left on display for him, and he couldn’t stop himself from closing the distance between them, pulling her tight to him once more. He walked them backwards, and helped Phryne onto the bed, kneeling over her as she lay down. Their lips barely broke apart. 

Jack’s hands were everywhere, and Phryne was overwhelmed by him. All her senses were filled with him. She could taste him against her lips, hear their combined breathing, feel his hands exploring her newly revealed flesh. His scent was stronger than it had ever been; the musky smell of old sweat, dirt, and Jack - a scent she’d never forget. She forced her eyes open, and met his gaze, the intensity of it causing her heart to skip a beat.

“You are so beautiful,” Jack whispered, as though speaking louder would somehow spoil the atmosphere. He kissed her again, and Phryne whimpered against him as a hand finally found one of her breasts. Jack touched her reverently, learning taking the time to learn what Phryne liked. 

But Phryne was impatient, and Jack chuckled when she grabbed his other hand and guided it down her body to her centre. She writhed against him when he purposely avoided her core, instead running his fingers across the inside of her knee, and up her inner thigh leaving goosebumps in its wake.

“Jack…” Phryne whined, arching her neck while Jack ran his lips along her jaw.

“Patience,” Jack murmured back as he slid down her body, pressing open mouthed kisses over every part of her he could. “Let me make you feel good.”

“I already feel good.”

Jack smirked up at her, the usual glint in his eye twinkling up at her. “I can do better.”

Phryne bit her lip as Jack made his way further down, trailing his lips across her belly and then nuzzling at her hip bone. He groaned as the scent of her reached him, and for the first time in a very, very long time, Phryne felt nervous. Not nervous in an anxious way, but just nervous. This was Jack, after all. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. Her best friend, her colleague, a man she’d allowed herself to give her heart to. And here he was, finally in her bed. About to bring her pleasure.

Phryne reached down to tangle her fingers in Jack’s hair as he pushed her thighs apart. When he finally ran a finger across her opening and up to her clit, she shuddered. Jack smirked up at her again, already looking smug, and then his mouth was on her.

Jack seemed determined to wring as much from her body as he could, and it didn’t take long for Phryne to reach her peak, spasming as she came, her core clenching around nothing. At this point, many men had stopped in the past, but Jack didn’t, instead continuing to lick and suck as he slid two fingers inside her. Phryne’s hips tried to arch off the bed but Jack held her down, working her fiercely through the orgasm, and leading her straight into a second.

Phryne’s fingers were still in Jack’s hair, and she had the vague thought that she must be scratching his scalp, but in the throes of her second orgasm she couldn’t do anything to stop it. 

Jack pulled back, and crawled back up to press his lips back to Phryne’s. She couldn’t do much more than let him kiss her open mouth as she tried to catch her breath.

“Okay,” Phryne eventually said without opening her eyes. “I’ll admit you’re good at that.”

She felt Jack’s laugh, and she kissed him firmly. She managed to pry open her eyes, and smiled at the love she saw shining from Jack’s that she knew would be reflected in hers. She wrapped one leg around his waist and undulated her hips, feeling his erection tenting the pants he was still wearing.

“I need you, Jack,” she whispered. “In so many ways. But right now…” She ran a hand down Jack’s bare stomach and let it slip beneath his waistband, finally coming into contact with his cock. “I just need this.”

Jack groaned, burying his face in Phryne’s neck as she wrapped her fingers around him and gently stroked. He couldn’t stop the thrust of his hips, and Phryne knew it was her time to take charge or it would all be over before she even got to feel him inside her.

She pulled her hand out of his pants, and quickly undid them, pushing them over his hips. Jack helped to shove them off, and then Phryne flipped them, settling herself over him.

Jack looked up at her, slightly taken aback, but then he smiled and let his hands fall to her hips. “Lead on, Miss Fisher.”

“Why, thank you, Inspector,” Phryne replied, and Jack knew he’d never be able to hear her say that again without thinking indecent thoughts.

Phryne wasted no time in positioning them both how she wanted, and took hold of Jack’s cock, lining him up with her entrance before sinking slowly onto him.

They groaned in unison as Phryne settled over Jack’s hips, his cock fitting perfectly inside her. Phryne’s eyes fluttered closed, and she took a moment, letting herself adjust, before she pushed herself up and then back down. As she moved, one of Jack’s hands slid up to cup her breast, and Phryne arched her back, pressing herself more fully into Jack’s touch. His other hand slid down to her thigh, and then to her centre where they were joined. 

Phryne opened her eyes and looked at Jack when his fingers brushed her clit. His eyes were fixed on the sight of himself disappearing into her body, and the way he touched her was almost like he expected this to all be a dream. Phryne knew exactly how that felt.

“I love you, Jack Robinson,” she whispered, and Jack tore his gaze upwards to meet hers. “I love you.”

“Oh, Phryne,” he replied. “I’ve loved you from the moment I saved you from a Turkish bathhouse.”

Phryne smiled broadly without slowing her hips. “I was on my knees in front of you.”

“A good look.”

“I’ll have to do it again sometime,” Phryne murmured with a sly grin, leaving no doubt as to what she was implying.

Jack was losing focus, the feel of her unraveling his senses. His hands fell back to her hips, holding her down for longer each time she slid back down, and he thrust his hips up to meet hers.

“Jack…” Phryne breathed as she felt the tendrils of another orgasm creeping in. She brought a hand between them to rub at her clit, and Jack moaned at the sight before his head fell back against the pillow. His hips stuttered, and he held her down, and Phryne could feel his warmth spreading within her. That tipped her over the edge, and she fell apart around him.

Jack sat up, wrapping his arms around her, unwilling to part immediately, and Phryne could feel him softening inside her while she still twitched spasmodically. She had no energy left, and Jack lay her gently down on the bed, slipping from her as he did. Phryne felt the loss keenly, and she suddenly understood what everyone meant when they talked about finding your soulmate, your other half.

Jack flopped down beside her and reached out to tuck Phryne’s hair behind her ear.

“You’ll stay?” Phryne murmured.

“I’m never letting you go.”

“I love you, Jack Robinson.”

“I love you, Phryne Fisher.”

And in a tent in the desert, on the other side of the world from home, Phryne and Jack slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)   
>  [and my Miss Fisher sideblog](http://constablephryne.tumblr.com)


End file.
